Hyakuya Sect Member
(by Ferid Bathory) |race = Human |gender = Male |affiliation = Hyakuya Sect |demon = Jigenso |status = Alive |first appearance manga = Chapter 77 |occupation = Double agent |series = Black Demon Series}} This unnamed Hyakuya Sect Member was working in some manner for Kureto Hīragi, but was really an agent of the Hyakuya Sect that was sent to kidnap Yu. Appearance This man has short light hair that was swept back over his head though a few strands were loose. He wore an open white lab coat reaching his knees over a collared white shirt with a black tie. His shirt was tucked into a dark pair of trousers held with a single tongue buckle belt. Personality Though initially calm and complying with Yu's urgent requests, he addressed Mitsuba as a brat as he told her to back off. He remained calm simply attaching a spell tag onto Mitsuba's forehead before resuming his attack with even more. He followed orders well and reported to Saito of his success in capturing Yu and willing to work with other vampires. In battle he was tactical enough to stick close to and fight Shinya close range to reduce the advantage he would have with long range attacks. When unexpectedly seized by Ferid he attempted to resort to Jigenso. History At some point he became a member of the Hyakuya Sect, came to use Jigenso and joining under Kureto in order to kidnap Yu for Saito. Story Events of 2020 Shibuya Arc Yu is taken for his memories to be unlocked, and as a battle is heard nearby, he is called over by Yu to carry out the process of uncovering his hidden memories. As a scientist, he moves to place a long thin electrical needle attached to a cable into the back of Yu's neck. He pauses as Mitsuba expresses apprehension at this, before sharply telling her to back off, calling her a brat. He ignores Mitsuba's angered response and inserts the needle fully into Yu's neck upon being told to. In a casual manner he does not answer Mistuba's question whether this is right, instead he merely places a spell tag on her forehead and speaks for it to explode. His response to Mitsuba's outrage at almost being blown up is to curiously observe she dodged it, but it is as expected of the Sangu family. Disregarding that, he simply sends of flurry of spell tags, doubting she can evade those as he bids her goodbye. Smirking at being asked who he is, he pulls of his lab coat to announce himself as a member of the Hyakuya Sect. Informing Mitsuba that she cannot hope to protect Yu, so they are taking him into their custody. He declares the mission of retrieving "The Devil" and "Ashera Tepes" has been completed. His response to Mitsuba drawing Tenjiryū is to bring own his own weapon, Jigenso. Opting not to fight, he instead orders it to rip it open using the weapon to slice a portal though reality. Giving Mitsuba a final look he retreats with Yu unconscious with him. He successfully brings Yu where he holds him before Saito who orders them to be taken to their lab in Ikebukuro. With Saito's full scale attack on Shibuya, he is present in the battle arriving on top of the walls by way of the portals appearing behind sixth vampire progenitor Basteya Irclu. He is shot at immediately by Shinya Hīragi and stepping through the opening his Jigenso weapon is revealed to be a black demon level powerful enough to deflect Shinya's Byakkomaru rifle fire. Continuing to target Shinya, he orders Jigenso to slice it open when shot at and the rip in the air directs the projectile aimed at him to travel straight into Crowley instead. Jumping off the wall he physically fights Shinya with his spear against his rifle having no intention of allowing Shinya to get the distance away from him he needs. Producing a spell tag he connects his with one Shinya pulled out resulting in a large explosion. Not fazed by that he continues his relentless assault on Shinya swinging at him and also using a portal to try and attach a spell tag to him from behind. To the agents surprise his head is grabbed by Ferid who has joined their battle. Damning the situation he tries to call to Jigenso before being flung, crashing into the ground by Ferid where he lays defeated. and remains in the hands of Ferid. Powers and Abilities Spells He is able to effectively use spell tags for surprise attacks such as attacking Mitsuba with one and then many after she avoided the initial blast. He also relied on them in his fight against Shinya and would make use of Jigenso's portals to attempt to attach one. Weapons * : A demon weapon from an unknown series . It takes form of a long spear taller than a adult human by a third of their height . Quotes * "Back off. Brat".--''His attitude to Mitsuba as she raises concerns of the needle and Yu, Chapter 77, "Rescue for the Devil", Page 22'' * "Huh? You dodged that. As expected of the Sangu family, I guess".--''The reaction to Mitsuba evading the spell tag he suddenly attacked her with, Chapter 77, "Rescue for the Devil", Page 25'' * "We are the Hyakuya Sect. You cannot hope to protect him, so we are taking him into our care. Mission accomplished. "The Devil" and "Ashera Tepes" have been retreived".--''Revealing his true allegiance and reason for kidnapping Yu and Asuramaru with him, Chapter 77, "Rescue for the Devil", Page 26-27'' * "Like I'm going to let you have the distance you need".--''Targeting long range sniper Shinya to fight him in close quarters, Chapter 80, "Lightning Over Shibuya", Page 25'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights